Twelve Days After Christmas
by Random
Summary: It was a stupid idea...that I wrote a long time ago. It involved a song and Dizzy picking on Rico


Quick author's note: Thought this might help bring the Christmas Spirit up!!  
  
Another quick note or two: First, I don't own Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles, but hey if I did I'd be gloating about it. Also? The Twelve Days After Christmas is actually a song that our choir sang for a Christmas concert…yep. Kinda sad huh? Well, hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas: Roughneck Style  
  
Scene: The Roughnecks (Dizzy, Gossard, Rico, Jenkins, Brutto, Higgens, and Doc) standing in a television studio reading off cue cards for a commercial back home to add happiness to the holidays with a holiday song. But due to a small satellite problem, the entire cast is set aside for twenty minutes while they work with the satellite malfunction. They are left to sit for a few minutes, bored and extremely tired.  
  
Background: Rico still crushes over Dizzy, but it has been a month since Diz and Rico broke up. Now Dizzy is going out with Gossard, and they are very happy. Higgins is his normal self and so is EVERYONE else. *smiles*  
  
Dizzy: Sing me a song paperboy. Sing me a Christmas song…something that will pass this never-ending boringness of this day.  
  
Higgins: No that's ok. I'm tone deaf.  
  
Brutto: Please, don't make him sing us a song.  
  
Jenkins: This should be interesting.  
  
Rico: Well, he said no.  
  
Higgins: Thank you Rico.  
  
Rico: No problem Higgins. Hey Diz…why don't 'you' sing us a song?  
  
Gossard glares at Rico.  
  
Dizzy: "You know Rico? Why don't you…  
  
Goss: Dizzy? Hi! Family audience here, babe.  
  
Rico: Babe?!  
  
Dizzy: You know Rico? I'll sing you a song.  
  
Doc: Well now this should be interesting.  
  
Jenkins: Now Dizzy…you really shouldn't…  
  
Dizzy: Stay outta my head Carl.  
  
Jenkins: Yes ma'am.  
  
Dizzy singing: On the first day after Christmas, my true love and I had a fight. And so I chopped the pear tree down and burned it just for spite. And with a single cartridge, I shot that blasted partridge my true love…  
  
Higgins: Your true love?  
  
Dizzy: My true love gave to me.  
  
Rico hiding his head: We got the picture Diz. You don't have to sing.  
  
Dizzy: On the second day after Christmas, I put on the old rubber gloves.  
  
Higgins laughed: And very gently rung the necks of the both the turtle doves…right?  
  
Dizzy: Right!  
  
Doc: Let me guess the third day after Christmas, you put the three french hens in a chicken coup?  
  
Dizzy: Close! My mother caught the croup…I had to use the three french hens..  
  
Doc: To make some chicken soup!!  
  
Dizzy: Right on Doc!  
  
Brutto: Now what did you do on the fourth day?  
  
Dizzy laughed: I don't remember! But I remember the fifth day.  
  
Rico: Aw, you can't just skip the fourth day.  
  
Dizzy: Oh yes I can!  
  
Rico: What's wrong with the four calling birds anyway?  
  
Dizzy sang: Well the four calling birds were a big mistake for their language was obscene.  
  
Goss sang along: And those five gold rings were completely fake Rico, and they turned her fingers green. (stops singing and then speaks) But that's ok, because I got her real golden rings.  
  
Higgins: On the sixth day after Christmas…  
  
Dizzy: The six laying geese wouldn't lay.  
  
Brutto: So she gave the whole darn gaggle to the A.S.P.C.A.  
  
Dizzy: On the seventh day what a mess I found.  
  
Gossard: All seven of the swimming swans had…flown?  
  
Dizzy: Drown.  
  
Gossard: Ah, right.  
  
Dizzy: On the eighth day after Christmas, before you could suspect… I bundled up the eight maids a milking,  
  
Brutto: Nine ladies dancing.  
  
Gossard: Ten lords a leaping.  
  
Higgins: Eleven pipers piping  
  
Rico: And let me guess…the twelve drummers drumming?  
  
Dizzy: Well, actually, I kept one of the drummers. *smirks at Goss* And sent the rest all back collect. I wrote my true love, we are through love, and I said in so many words. Furthermore your Christmas gifts were for the….  
  
Jenkins: Four calling birds  
  
Higgins: Three french hens  
  
Doc: Two turtle doves  
  
(All but Rico) And a partridge in a pear tree.  
  
Gossard: Man Rico…your presents sucked! 


End file.
